


The Padapanda's Courtship

by morrezela



Series: Padapanda Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, M/M, Mates, Pandas, Sex Toys, Sexual Dysfunction, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a werepanda, Jared has been in the dating system forever. His species is practically extinct, and he’s given up on finding the one only to run into him in the supermarket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Padapanda's Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ухаживания Падапанды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079659) by [Slavyanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka)



> Disclaimer: Not mine, so not mine. The people mentioned in here? I wish them all the best in their personal and professional lives, but this is so far from real it is living on its own special planet.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of sex toys, past relationships and usage of Viagra. Oh and: Werepandas
> 
> Author’s Notes: I originally grabbed this prompt from the final round of blindfold. I did some research and found out that scientists showed pandas panda porn in order to encourage them to copulate. I blame science for the ideas they gave me on this.
> 
> All mistakes that you find on this are my own.

The only thing that can pick Jared up out of the doldrums known as his existence on planet Earth is a good can of bamboo shoots. It’s sad. It’s actually really, really sad if he wants to get technical, but he uses food to soothe his inner savage beast.

Or, you know, soothe his inner wounded panda, but savage beast just sounds so much more manly. It sounds like a guy that can tear apart things with his bare hands and do something other than gnaw on vegetable matter when he’s got the blues.

But Jared is a werepanda, and societal stereotyping aside, he’s never met one of his species that doesn’t enjoy a good wallow in bamboo when things are going rough. It’s a primal craving, and although some prefer their bamboo in ice cream or candy, and the health nuts prefer it fresh from the stalk, Jared likes to get his from the can. It’s like walking the fine line between good for him and bad, and he likes that the crunch is still there, but he doesn’t have to actually cook the shoots.

The problem with liking the canned ones is that he has to compete with competition from all of the human people who like to add the shoots to their Asian cuisine because they, just like him, are too lazy to go and prepare the fresh stuff by hand.

It normally isn’t a problem. Bamboo shoots don’t go out of stock very fast unless there is a fantastic sale. They aren’t in every Asian dish that people are attempting to cook in their homes, so demand isn’t exactly high, and it isn’t like Jared has much to worry about in competition from his fellow werepandas. Their declining numbers ensure that there aren’t a whole lot of them milling about eating up the edible bamboo supply in Jared’s neck of the woods.

That little fact is what is driving Jared to the store to get his bamboo fix in the first place. Well, not the fact that their numbers are dwindling although that is a bummer, but more how that personally affects him.

Werepandas aren’t capable of reproducing unless they find ‘the one,’ and Jared sure hasn’t found his. He’s been in the mating program for years now. The moment that he became eligible, his parents took him down to sign up for their services.

He’s been on dates and had phone calls and other dates and has a standing prescription for Viagra and a free subscription to all the porn he wants courtesy of the United States government and their attempts to help foster the declining number of werepandas in the world.

Not that it helps any. Even if Jared was tempted to attempt to have children outside of mating with his one, the success rates are incredibly low. Scientists have tried all manner of fertility techniques, but artificial insemination has such a high failure rate that it is laughable, and trying the old fashioned way is just miserable.

Jared should know. Just attempting sex let alone breeding is an awkward and humiliating experience on both sides. Whenever he’s been lonely enough to try to make a go of it with a similarly lonely werepanda, they always have intimacy problems.

Which is why he was so excited when a few new singles had showed up in the dating pool. Jared had, as always, let his hopes soar with the idea of meeting his one, and had just finished going out on a lunch date with the last prospective partner.

It had been a miserable experience for both of them, and Jared had never craved a good wallow in bamboo more than he did when he left that restaurant. He drove himself straight to his favorite grocery store, loaded his cart down with all of their cans of bamboo shoots, and decided that he might as well do the rest of his grocery shopping as long as he was there.

This is how he finds himself gawking at the most perfect man ever, standing in the ethnic foods aisle, staring at the empty shelf space where the bamboo shoots used to be.

Whilst meandering about the store, picking up groceries, Jared remembered that he was out of taco seasoning. As that would put a major crimp in his plans to make a mound of tacos and gorge himself on them, he’d headed back to the scene of his bamboo crime to hit up the Mexican display on the other side of the aisle.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” the tall, very sexy, most perfect man ever says to the box of fortune cookies sitting in front of his picture-perfect nose.

“Something wrong?” Jared croaks out in the hope of appearing helpful and possibly attractive.

“Was there a sale on bamboo or something? I mean seriously, who needs all the…” the man trails off as he looks in Jared’s cart. “Was there a release about bamboo shoots curing cancer that I didn’t hear about?”

“I… I’m on a diet,” Jared lies. One sniff of the air tells him that the most perfect man ever to set foot on soil is human. He isn’t a werepanda, and that is loads of not fun for Jared to contemplate.

Turning of humans can be done. Back when werepanda numbers began to decline, there had been a volunteer rally for humans who were willing to be turned to keep the species from dying out.

That brilliant plan had died a rather swift death as the turned humans started to go insane if they couldn’t find their one. It’s harder on their systems to feel that loneliness. Scientist don’t know why, but Jared sort of thinks it’s because born werepandas have always lived with it.

Of course the side effect of the whole volunteer turning thing is that humans are extremely reticent to allow themselves to be changed. Jared’s one is standing right in front of him, and if he knows that Jared is a werepanda, that might just scare him straight off.

“You don’t look like you need to be on a diet,” the perfect man muses.

“I… you can have some,” Jared says too enthusiastically. He wants the man in front of him to like him, he needs it. He needs it like breathing and, and, and…

“Whoa, dude, breathe,” Mr. Gorgeous says as he touches Jared’s arm.

It’s embarrassing. Jared finally sets eyes on his one, and he hyperventilates with excitement.

“Sorry,” he wheezes.

“You got allergies or something?”

That sounds like a much better excuse than hyperventilation, so Jared nods his head a few times and gives a weak smile.

“On a special diet from the doctor, huh?” the stunning, flawless man asks with a sad look at Jared’s cart.

Jared wants to know what doctor would prescribe eating a cart full of bamboo shoots for an allergy, but he’s making headway with his one, so he just nods.

“Hey, I’m sorry I snapped at you about those,” the guy starts to apologize.

“No! No, I mean, you didn’t know,” Jared assures him even as his insides eat themselves with guilt. “I don’t even need all of these right now. You just take what you need.”

Pretty Lips looks torn for a moment, but his eyes keep darting down to Jared’s cart contents, and he hesitantly reaches to grab a can. “If you’re sure,” he says slowly.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead,” Jared encourages with his sunniest smile.

“Thanks man,” Sir Green Eyes says as he plucks two cans out and puts them into his own basket. He gives Jared a tiny, thankful smile and walks away.

Jared sort of stalks him through the rest of his grocery shopping, and manages to loom over the man in the checkout lane to catch the guy’s name on his check card when he runs it through the scanner. It makes him feel like a creeper, but this Jensen Ackles is his one, so he figures that he has years to make it up to him.

@&@

It doesn’t take much online snooping to track Jensen down. His name is unusual enough, and even though Jared is still kind of stalking him, he assures himself that it would be worse if he called his state mating representative.

As a protected citizen and species, there are certain strings that could be pulled to help him track down his future mate. Jensen wouldn’t be forced to mate with him by any means, but arranging meetings and cajoling reluctant parties to do things is what politicians and their aides do best. Jared just doesn’t think that’s the best way to handle trying to woo his one.

So he finds out what he can about Jensen and spends time figuring out ways meet up with him. It’s surprisingly easy. Jensen doesn’t talk about himself much online, but his friends do. Jared half thinks it’s because Jensen is so photogenic that his friends keep posting all of the pictures they have of him to make their photo albums look better.

In any case, he manages to bump into Jensen at a local coffee shop a couple of times and then later a bar, and after about a month, he finally snags a date.

Because Jensen is his one, Jared doesn’t exactly have a problem scoring second or third or any subsequent dates with him. They’re perfect for each other. Jensen is quiet where Jared is reserved, but his sense of humor is the same, and he’s witty as well as pretty.

They talk and banter and mock each other’s lack of taste in sports, and Jensen even tolerates all of Jared’s affectionate hugging and gentle groomings with a sort of pleased silence that lets Jared know that he actually likes having Jared’s long fingers rake through his hair.

Jensen likes him enough to introduce Jared to his friends, dragging him along with a promise that there would be something suitable for Jared’s diet at the party because he asked Tom to make sure of it.

All of which makes Jared feel the tiniest bit guilty because he still hasn’t told his boyfriend the big, bear shaped secret. He’s just a little scared of ruining it all.

The party is nice. It’s mellow and an actual social gathering as opposed to some drunken slobber fest, and Jared enjoys himself right up to the moment that people start talking politics and pandas.

It isn’t that Jensen’s friends are mean. Jared doesn’t think that Jensen would hang out with them if they were. It’s just that they have misconceptions about werepandas that have plagued Jared ever since he was a little cub excitedly toddling off to school only to get labeled Padapanda his very first day of kindergarten.

That moniker stuck with him all the way through high school. He thinks that half his graduating class didn’t actually know his first name.

Jensen’s friends aren’t calling Jared names, they can’t because they don’t know any better, but their ignorance is a little grating.

For one thing: Jared isn’t Asian. Obviously he isn’t. Sure his people most likely originated from that area of the world thousands of years ago, but werepandas aren’t habitat based creatures. They never needed to stay in that geographical location to sustain their systems, and they long ago migrated all over the world to places like Poland and America and more specifically Texas.

For another thing: werepandas and giant pandas might both be endangered, but the circumstances surrounding those endangerments are completely different. That humans don’t take the time to know the difference irks Jared because he’s both invested in the continuation of werepandas, and he’s a big animal lover. He donates heavily to the preservation of Giant Pandas, and while their problems are not the same that his species is facing, he feels sympathy for their plight.

And really, his genitalia are perfectly normal sized, thank you very much. Just because some male pandas have some size issues, that doesn’t mean that werepandas do. It’s all over the internet for people to see. Jared knows of a few werepanda porn sites, an entire list provided by the government to try to encourage him to go get frisky with his fellow werepandas in the hopes of making cubs, that Jensen’s friends could go to if they wanted the size issue answered for them.

But Jared is trapped in a conundrum because he hasn’t outed himself to his boyfriend, and he knows that getting into a debate with humans over their misconceptions about his species is a bad idea. They don’t know that they’re insulting him with their ignorance, and they aren’t being out and out speciest. They’re just woefully ignorant, and Jared can’t correct them.

Jensen misinterprets Jared’s growing silence to mean that he’s tired. The assumption isn’t a bad one even if it is incorrect. Jared is normally a bouncing ball of energy and babble, and as much as he knows that Jensen is his soulmate, he also knows that they haven’t been dating long enough for Jensen to be able to tell the difference between tired and sullen.

That he notices Jared’s waning participation at all is proof that Jensen is attentive and caring, and Jared focuses on that thought instead of the more troublesome ones that the evening has brought upon him.

The next few days aren’t fun. The events of the party make Jared seriously think about his relationship status with Jensen, and it doesn’t take long for him to come to the conclusion that he needs to open up and tell his boyfriend about being a werepanda.

The conclusion is easy. The execution is what hangs Jared up. He has not one clue of how to start that particular conversation, but when Jensen asks oh so nicely if he can bring a couple of movies and a pizza and come over for the evening, well that seems like the perfect timing for having the talk.

Jared rehearses his speech to his closet and his bathroom mirror and his toaster. He takes deep breaths and reassures himself that Jensen has to feel something back; he just has to even though he’s human. He eats through half his stock pile of bamboo shoots in worry, and he’s gnawing on a particularly tough fresh stalk that he’d purchased in one of his organic grocery phases when the buzzer to his apartment sounds.

Even taking the elevator takes time because it’s old and decrepit, so after Jared lets his boyfriend into the main building, he has time to go hide the evidence of his bamboo binge and brush his teeth. He’s nervous and scared. When Jensen’s knuckles rap against the door to the apartment proper, Jared just about jumps out of his skin.

He barely gets himself together to open the door and smile warmly at his boyfriend as he ushers him inside. Jared closes the door and locks it, brain barely recognizing the fact that Jensen is not carrying the promised pizza with him when his hands are suddenly full of Ackles - which is only fair because Jared’s mouth is full of Jensen’s tongue, and his boyfriend is writhing against him.

Jared manages a weak and very confused, “Jensen?” when Jensen’s mouth disengages Jared’s lips and starts making its way down Jared’s throat instead.

“Thought I was going to die of horniness,” Jensen rumbles in response. “You move about as fast as a sloth, man.”

“It’s genetic,” Jared’s brain truthfully answers for him. The rest of it is still misfiring synapses because he can’t believe that he missed the booty in Jensen’s call, and he thinks that if Jensen were to ask him for all of his passwords right now, he’d probably answer truthfully and give him his credit card to boot.

They haven’t had sex yet. Part of that is the fact that Jared feels that he should maybe be honest with Jensen first, the rest of it is because of Jared’s biology. Werepandas don’t exactly feel the need to rush their matings. They’re slow and methodical and a little laid back about the whole thing. Sure he wants sex, and he has a sex drive, but he’s also instinctually predisposed to cuddle and nuzzle and spend a lot of time going to romantic dinners.

To tell the truth, he’s more teddy bear than panda bear – the kind of teddy bear that card shops sell around Valentine’s Day.

But whatever genetic predisposition he has towards taking things slow, Jensen’s got his libido going now. It’s actually kind of heady to have an erection develop so quickly even if it is painful. Finding his one is so much better than he thought. No wonder humans are always going at it if sex is so easy for them.

Still the whole being a werepanda thing isn’t out there yet. He should let Jensen know about that, so he gently pushes Jensen back and says, “We need to talk.”

“Later,” Jensen rasps back as he hauls Jared down for another kiss. His eyes are blown wide with arousal, and he grinds his hips up against Jared’s.

It sends flashes of light sparking behind Jared’s closed eyelids, and it takes everything he has to push Jensen away again.

“I mean it,” he huffs out.

Jensen rolls his eyes and pulls his shirt off in response. “Look, Jared. I’m going to get naked, and unless you’re going to tell me that you’ve got a sexually transmitted disease, I’m sure that we can wait to talk until later.”

Technically speaking, being a werepanda is not a disease, and even if it was, it’s not sexually transmitted. And, well, Jared is still a guy. He’s now horny and revved up and…

“Bedroom’s this way,” he says as he leads Jensen towards the room.

“I know. Been over four times already,” Jensen grouses from behind him.

Jared thinks his boyfriend sounds a little hurt, but he can’t tell. Normally Jared waits until he hits his fifth month anniversary before attempting to have sex with his partner. He’s quite the fast mover in his werepanda circle, and his mother would just die if she knew how many people Jared’s tried sleeping with.

He wonders if Jensen somehow found out that he’s had two partners and tried for three more. That would be sad, but he’ll have to try to make it up to him. He’s Jared’s one, and there isn’t any chemical assistance needed to get an erection with him. There has to be some benefit in that.

But it seems unlikely that Jensen somehow found out about Jared’s other partners without finding out about Jared being a werepanda, so Jared has to assume that it’s just one of those human things. He lives his life in human society, and he understands that their courtship rituals are different, but he doesn’t spend a lot of time learning about them.

Human romance shows and movies disinterest him about as much as werepanda ones do, and Jensen is the only human he has ever been interested in romantically pursuing. It’s an admitted oversight on Jared’s part because he should have researched that along with researching Jensen when they first started dating. He’ll have to rectify that.

“Jared, now is not the time for your mind to wander,” Jensen announces with a tweak to Jared’s nipple.

“Oww,” Jared whines as he reaches up to rub at the poor, abused nub.

He’s naked in his bedroom. He doesn’t recall losing his clothing or getting onto the bed with Jensen, but he has, and Jensen is snuggled up right next to him. He can feel Jensen’s penis poking at his abs, and his own cock is pushed warmly against Jensen’s thigh.

It’s very cozy. Jensen feels fantastic in his arms, and Jared rubs his cheek against Jensen’s soft, thick hair and sighs in contentment. As an afterthought, he rolls his hips against Jensen as well, and that makes Jensen groan not in contentment, but lust.

“Fucking finally,” he growls as he rolls Jared onto his back.

The sheets feel funny. Jared feels funny because all of a sudden it is like all of his blood is pooling down in his groin, and his brain is distant and fuzzy. His body can only communicate want. His balls feel tight and his cock too sensitive as Jensen mouths his way down Jared’s chest to his groin.

Jared’s seen this on the pornos that his county representative sent him as part of the new “Population of Pandas” program, and when he watched it, he didn’t quite get what all the fuss was about. But seeing Jensen’s mouth hover right over the tip of his sex makes him appreciate the idea more than he thought possible.

“Jensen,” he gasps out, and that is all the encouragement that Jensen needs because he dips his head down and begins to suck. It’s fabulous, wonderful and oh so hot. The wetness and pressure are one thing, but the way that Jensen’s tongue wriggles almost puts Jared over the edge.

All too soon, Jensen pulls off with a wet pop. His mouth looks swollen and puffy, and when Jared glances downwards, Jensen’s cock is in just as bad of shape. It is dark red and swollen. It looks sort of painful, and Jared’s surprised when Jensen bats his hand away when he reaches for it.

“Wanna fuck you,” he says as he knees his way up the bed to kiss at Jared’s mouth. It’s weird tasting himself on Jensen’s lips, but it feels exotic and just enough naughty, and Jared feels like he could come just from that.

Despite his loose behavior with fellow werepandas, Jared has never actually had sex that way. His male boyfriends were sort of unsuccessful in their attempts to breed, but he’s had lots of practice with the experimentation packages that the federal government supplies him with on a quarterly basis, so he doesn’t have any trouble with rolling over onto his stomach and letting Jensen dig around in his goodie drawer.

“Kinky fucker,” Jensen says as he pulls lube out. He sounds sort of impressed though, so Jared isn’t too worried.

He means to ask Jensen something sexy or intimate while he’s getting stretched, but a strangled “Hngguh,” is what comes out instead as Jensen’s fingers breech him. It’s tight back there, and Jensen’s appreciative moaning sort of derails Jared’s train of thought.

Jensen’s fingers are warm and long and thick, and Jared can’t get enough of them in his body. Soon enough he’s rocking back on the intruders forcefully, and whining low in his throat, begging for more. He doesn’t whine when Jensen pulls them out because he can hear the crinkle of the condom packet being opened.

The pressure when Jensen pushes in isn’t really painful, but Jensen seems to think it is because he goes slowly. So slowly that Jared thinks that he might just burst with impatience, but his growls and mutters for Jensen to move faster only make his boyfriend stop mid thrust and start laughing for some God unknown reason.

Jared doesn’t find it funny in the least, and he rumbles his disagreement with Jensen’s humor before rearing back and impaling himself on the rest of Jensen’s cock.

That seems to take the wind out of Jensen’s humor sails, because his laughter trails off with a grunt, and his hips start pumping with a tenacious rhythm.

“Jared,” he whimpers as his tempo picks up and he starts humping more than thrusting, his dick pushing insistently inside of Jared, nudging against his prostate as if on some sort of mission.

His hand reaches around to grab at Jared’s dick, and his stroking isn’t in synch with the thrusting of his hips, but it’s Jensen and that makes it a hundred times better than any well choreographed sex act.

Jensen’s breath starts to hitch, and his thrusts get more and more uncoordinated. He’s close, Jared can tell, but when he comes it’s with a disconsolate, “No,” instead of any rapturous yell of pleasure. It has Jared worried, but his own erection is too fierce by that point to ignore, so he just wraps his hand around the hand that Jensen has on his cock, and tugs a few more times until he shoots his own load onto the bedspread.

Jensen slides out and off to the side with an audible squelch.

When Jared glances at him, he looks embarrassed. His green eyes won’t look at Jared’s, and he almost instantly rolls off the bed and onto his feet, mumbling something that sounds like apologies and oaths to do better the next time.

Jared doesn’t have a clue what he’s talking about because what they just did was amazing and fantastic and wonderful, but he lets Jensen go to the bathroom without protest because he knows that Jensen hates being dirty, and they worked up quite the sweat in the forty-two minutes that they’d been going at it.

Forty-two minutes - Jared has shit stamina, but he figures it is okay because Jensen didn’t do any better, and they’re each other’s one. They’re bound to have some issues the first few times they have sex just from the excitement of finally finding and being with each other.

Jared’s stomach rumbles reminding him that he hadn’t eaten anything truly substantial before Jensen arrived. It was half nerves and half knowing that there would be pizza coming, but sex always makes him hungry, so he rolls over and grabs Jensen’s cellphone out of the guy’s discarded jeans.

He knows the pizza parlor’s number by heart, and Paul gives him what he thinks is an overly exaggerated congratulations when he hears that Jared wants an extra pizza added to his normal bamboo, mushroom and onion deluxe.

“I ordered pizza,” is what he tells Jensen when he comes back out of the bathroom. It’s supposed to be an ice breaker to relieve the stress that he can see on his boyfriend’s face, but Jensen just looks at him like he’s lost his head.

For a split second, Jared worries that he shifted. That would be very awkward, but a quick glance down shows that his groin is still furless, and his silly long legs still have white feet attached to them instead of furry, black paws.

“Jensen?”

“I’m so sorry,” Jensen says, his eyes flashing guiltily.

“About what?” Jared asks.

“I… I didn’t mean to… I… fuck, Jared. I didn’t know that you had problems, and I know you were trying to tell me about something, and I just, just pushed,”

Jared stares at his boyfriend uncomprehendingly.

“I was just looking for toothpaste,” Jensen blurts out as his hand thrusts forward with Jared’s Viagra prescription.

“Oh,” Jared says. It’s maybe not the best way to start a conversation about his species orientation, but it’s better than nothing.

“Oh? I pushed you into sex when you have… You must’ve been so scared that you were going to be embarrassed,” Jensen mutters to himself.

“Not really,” Jared answers back.

“Don’t try to sugar coat it for me,” Jensen snaps.

Jared takes a deep breath and pulls Jensen down next to him to sit on the edge of the bed. “I’m not lying.”

“Jared, you have a prescription for erectile dysfunction,” Jensen says. “I can’t imagine that is easy on you.”

Jared winces and shakes his head. “Could you maybe be a little less sympathetic? Because, umm, it’s really not all that uncommon for me to have problems like that. It’s, uh, sort of normal? For people like me?”

“What?” Jensen stares at him confused.

“I… look, I wanted to talk to you about this before we, you know, did that,” Jared says with a wave towards the wet spot on his comforter.

“I know,” Jensen starts in, but Jared cuts him off with a finger over his lips.

“I’m not human,” he says quickly, clenching his eyes shut tight.

“Right, you’re an alien,” is Jensen’s sarcastic response.

Jared opens his eyes to glare at his boyfriend. “No, you dink. I’m a werepanda.”

Jensen blinks at him a few times before squeaking out a, “What?”

“I’m a…”

“I heard you, but that’s impossible,” Jensen tells him.

Anger is the reaction that Jared had prepared himself to experience coming from Jensen. The denial throws him for a loop.

“I’m not lying,” Jared snaps back.

“But, you… You’re like practically extinct, and stuff,” Jensen says.

“Yeah, well, tell me something I don’t know,” Jared says. Seriously, where is the anger and the shouting about manipulation and lies?

Jensen bites his lip and stares down at the Viagra in his hand. He sits there quietly thinking before he asks, “Does that mean I can call you my Padapanda?”

Jared doesn’t think that dumping your boyfriend out of bed onto his naked ass is considered domestic abuse, so he does it before stalking into the bathroom and locking the door. He has full intentions of staying the entire night in there, or at least holding out until he hears Jensen leave, but the smell of pizza wafts in after a while, and he’s just no good at saying no to his stomach.

When he makes it out to his kitchen, Jensen his happily munching away at the pizza that Jared ordered him and flipping through the various pamphlets that Jared has on mating.

“So I’m like your one,” is what Jensen says as Jared steals half of his pizza and plops it into his box along with his fully intact one.

Jared growls irritably at him.

Jensen just beams. “That is so cute. I never noticed that you did that before.”

“Are you on something?” Jared snarls. He hates being called cute. Half of his grade school years were spent shifting into cub form and getting doted upon by all of the girls in class because he was so cute. He’d kind of enjoyed the attention at the time, but then puberty hit, and all of the human mothers decided to get scandalized that their girls were crushing on the ‘Padapanda’ instead of proper human boys.

“No, but you have no idea how much better this makes me feel. I thought I was losing my mind. Do you know that I followed you home after I met you in the grocery store? It was like I turned into this instant creeper for no discernible reason.”

That gets Jared’s interest. “You did?” he asks hopefully.

“Man, I’ve been gone on you since day one. Scared the crap out of me. I don’t believe in love at first sight. Or I didn’t anyway.”

Jared blushes at that and chances a glance in Jensen’s direction. “So you know that if we want to, um, get more together that eventually you’re going to have to get turned, right? I mean, not away, of course not right away, I wouldn’t ask that but…”

“But you want to?” Jensen finishes with a smirk.

“No!”

“Jared, you’re a horrible liar.”

“I am not!” Jared answers with a huff and stuffs his face full of Jensen’s pizza.

“You want to bear cuddle me, admit it,” Jensen teases as he steals a piece of Jared’s pizza in retaliation.

“Okay, you have no idea how annoying the bear jokes get after a while. And for the record? Pandas do not hibernate. So you can get that idea right on out of your head.”

“No staying in all winter, snuggling and screwing our brains out?” Jensen asks with exaggerated innocence.

It makes Jared’s cock jerk a little in the sweatpants that he’d thrown on, and he blushes at how quickly his system is responding to his mate.

“You’re adorable,” Jensen says with a smile.

“Am not,” Jared grunts.

“You are, and you have a total bamboo addiction going on,” Jensen counters.

Jared can admit that he’s got a weakness for the vegetable, but he glares at Jensen anyway. “Just you wait until you’re turned. Then we’ll see who has the bamboo addiction.”

Jensen smiles at him, snatches away another piece of his pizza and grins. “Not until you buy me a ring.”

Jared grumbles and hunches over his box to prevent further purloining of his feast, but in his mind he’s already choosing out Jensen’s band.


End file.
